


Dog Meat

by dametokillfor



Series: Extra Marshmallows [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BB-8 is Poe's daughter, Gen, M/M, Modern AU, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5658118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dametokillfor/pseuds/dametokillfor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn stares at the text, deletes it and throws his phone across the sofa. He's tried a thousand times over to write a reply to Poe. He's no idea why this is so hard. He’s never struggled this much before. Why is Poe different?</p><p>---x</p><p>In which Finn can't get a text right, Rey hears about Poe, and Han meddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Meat

**Author's Note:**

> I was absolutely blown away by the reception to the first part of this story, you guys are incredible. I will be sitting down to reply to all your comments in the next couple of days as well. :D
> 
> I don't know why I ever tried fighting the idea that this was going to be a series. I'm spending far too much time thinking about this 'verse, and _everyone_ in it.

_My daughter has informed me that WHEN we get a puppy, we're naming him Finn. That's a pretty big honour. He was going to be called Olaf._

Finn smiles down at his phone, rereading the message for what must be the fiftieth time since he'd woken up to it. 

He’d spent the rest of the previous afternoon with Bea and Poe, and is quite confident that he will never love again if Poe turns him down, or if Bea rejects him. He discovered Poe is a mechanic, divorced from Bea's other Dad, and has the cutest laugh. Bea told him her favourite colour was orange, because it's like the sun, and her favourite princess is Merida, because she has curly red hair too, and that one day she wants to be an astronaut to visit her mom in the stars. 

(Finn hadn't known what to say to that, had been saved by the rocket toy becoming free over in the corner of the play area. Poe had smiled sadly, “She's amazing.”

Finn had to agree.)

Now he sits smiling at his phone in Jakku Java, while his best friend, Rey throws display coffee beans at his head. There's a small pile in front of him when he finally gets the message and looks up at her. 

“What's his name?” She asks, “How many galaxies do you see in his eyes? Is he so pretty that, my God, Rey, I nearly mounted him right there in the canned goods aisle?” 

“Once.” Finn reminds her, “I did that once.”

“To Han's nephew.” Rey can barely contain the grin on her face. She will never let him live that one down. 

“I'm still not convinced Solo didn't have it planned.” Finn mutters. The whole thing had been far too convenient to be a coincidence.

“So who’s making you smile like this then? I want to hear everything you can fit into,” She looks at her watch, “3 minutes and 42 seconds.”

“Plutt's really in a bad mood today.” Finn looks over to Rey's grumpy, sweaty boss. He's arguing with a teenage girl about whether or not she can have the Wi-Fi password for a small coffee.

“Java The Hutt have been running a promo on their Salacious Crumble that has been kicking our ass.” Rey explains, “So I'm getting it in the neck for being in the general vicinity.”

“Nice guy.”

She throws another coffee bean at him, “Stop stalling! I want to hear about my future brother in law!”

Finn shakes his head, “There’s nothing to tell. I found his lost daughter, we all had coffee, and we went home.”

“He has a daughter? How old is she? Oh my God, I get a niece too?” Rey squeaks a little, “Finn, you must marry him immediately. What's his name? What's her name? When are you seeing them again?”

“His name is Poe, his daughter is Bea, and I don't know about seeing them again. Jesus, Rey, aren't you bored of hearing about my ridiculous love life yet?” 

“Not a chance.” Rey tells him, flicking a coffee bean at his nose. 

“Skywalker!” Plutt yells from behind the counter. 

Rey looks at her watch, “I definitely had another 24 seconds.”

She sighs, hugs Finn, “Stop looking at that one text and reply to it. I like seeing you smile like that.”

Finn releases Rey, as Plutt starts yelling at them to get a room, to make out on their own time. Finn has a theory that Plutt is so grumpy because he hasn't seen his penis in about twenty years. He's about to remind Rey of their in joke, when a stale bagel comes flying at his head. 

He deftly ducks it, and decides against making the telescope face at Rey. Instead he grabs his phone from the table, and darts out onto the street.

As he's walking back to his apartment, he looks over the text Poe sent again. There's not a lot to go on. Finn doesn't think he's imagining the way Poe looked at him, but then he might just have been super grateful for Finn saving Bea. Then there’s the divorced thing, and what if he's not interested in a pining idiot right now, and just wants to spend his time with Bea? And then there's Bea, beautiful, brilliant Bea. Would Poe want to date while he's raising her? Could Finn handle a daughter if things went well? Would Bea accept him? She seems to adore him, but then he also isn't her Papa's boyfriend right now.

His phone buzzes. Rey.

_I can hear you overthinking this from here. Just tell him you enjoyed meeting him, and you'd like to do it again. Without clothes. Horizontally._

It’s scary how well she knows his brain, like she has telepathy. He taps out a quick reply.

_Back to work, Skywalker. My penis won't find itself._

\---x

_Finn is a way better name than Olaf anyway. Want to come over and fuck me stupid?_

Finn stares at the text, deletes it and throws his phone across the sofa. He's tried a thousand times over to write a reply to Poe. He's no idea why this is so hard. He’s never struggled this much before. Why is Poe different?

But then, Poe is different. He’s smart, he’s funny, he’s utterly gorgeous, which yes, is Finn’s usual type. 

But there’s also the rest of it. He’s gone through hell, but he’s still smiling. He’s not at all jaded. When he was talking with Finn about his ex, he didn’t sound like he wished the man’s cock would rot off and his eyes would explode in his head. (Finn did). He never once seemed like he was just staying strong for Bea, he genuinely seemed happy with his lot in life. He looked at Finn like he was a real, decent human being, not just some street trash. Even when Finn told him he’d come up through the care system, worked in a fast food joint, and lived in a rundown apartment, Poe hadn’t looked at him any differently. 

Then on top of it, he’s amazing with Bea, they’re the perfect little family. Finn would love to be a part of their lives, would love to wake up every morning next to a sleep ruffled Poe, a little Bea curled between them. Poe would look adorable in the morning, his dark curly hair all askew. God, Finn's screwed, he's never been attached so fast.

There’s a loud knock on his door, and before Finn can get up to answer, Han lets himself in. 

“Aren’t you supposed to let me answer before you come in?” Finn asks.

“You were taking too long.” Han grumbles, limping across to Finn’s sofa, “I need you to look after Chewie tomorrow. I have to go for a check up, and I can’t leave him alone in the flat.”

“Please.” Finn says, absently. Han has never been great about manners, Finn always feels obligated to remind him. 

“You don’t have to say please.” Han tells him, “Are you going to offer me a coffee?”

“No.” 

“Don’t you work in a coffee shop or something?” Han asks, “You should be good at coffee if nothing else.”

“That’s Rey. I work in First Order.” 

“Oh that’s right, because this is such an ass backwards town that we don’t even have a McDonalds.” 

“First Order bought out McDonalds.” Finn corrects him.

“This isn’t making me coffee.”

It’s a losing battle. Finn slinks off to the kitchen, muttering about how if he did work in Jakku Java, he’d make sure to add an extra shot of phlegm to Han’s coffee. 

When he returns, with two cups of coffee in hand – Han’s slightly too strong, because suck on that Solo – Han is nowhere to be seen. Finn’s phone however is sat on the coffee table, flashing a new message and he had definitely thrown it into the side of his ratty couch. 

He rushes over to it, puts the coffee down and grabs his phone. The message is from Poe, and Finn could kill Han. (He might kill Han, he’s sure Han’s wife would thank him for it once she’d got past the initial grief.)

_We might need to rethink Finn, can’t have the dog getting confused. ;)_

“I’m going to cover you in dog meat and let Chewie smother you to death,” Finn mutters as he unlocks his phone and pulls up the message, reading what Han has sent.

_If you wanted to scream my name over and over, we could definitely think of more satisfying ways to do it._

“Dog meat, Han!” Finn yells, “DOG MEAT!”

**Author's Note:**

> I think it's important to point out that I've been a Han girl for the past twenty years, as I'm so very mean to him in this. 
> 
> I can only apologise in advance for the two appalling Star Wars puns in this part. I am also imagining Han's nephew as Lando's son, and as Michael B Jordan, as he is my dream cast for young Lando in the young Han film.
> 
> Come squee with me on [Tumblr](http://damnstevens.tumblr.com).


End file.
